


Every leaf speaks bliss

by STILL_not_ginger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, Awkward Dates, Bickering, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Here have some fluffy fall feels, Romance, These two are totally dating and nobody will convince me otherwise, adorable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STILL_not_ginger/pseuds/STILL_not_ginger
Summary: Clara and the Doctor sit together on a park bench just being themselves. Adorable idiocy ensues.





	Every leaf speaks bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This idea hit me because I have been feeling like watching the move Notting Hill again and I always remember the scene when they hop the fence into that park and remark on the dedicated bench. Then I thought my OTP would be adorkable on a bench in a park bickering and just generally bantering and denying that they're flirting until one of them makes a move. Enjoy! (I hope)

Autumn had always been her favourite season. From the candles and wood-burning stoves to the cozy knit sweaters and pumpkin flavoured everything. She loved it all.

Her story had begun one autumn day, she reasoned. She had blown into Dave and Ellie’s lives on a brightly coloured leaf on the wind. So, it made sense for her to be inextricably fond of this particular time of year.

And, so it made sense, then, for her to also be peculiarly fond of the alien sat beside her on the park bench, pretending to be cross with her.

For as much as Clara adored how a chilly breeze warranted winding a long, fuzzy scarf around her neck, the Doctor hated when she would insist on also winding one around his.

Or so it would seem, by way of outward appearances.

Oh, he made a show of it, to be sure. He sat, bundled in his standard 25-layer kit, sulking with arms folded up as high on his chest as he could manage beneath the scarf Clara has selected for him.  
He looked, for all intents and purposes, like the world’s first Time Lord burrito, garnished with brows that dared anyone to make mention of it.

She sat leaning up close to him with an amused expression fixed on her face as she sipped her tea latte whilst she listened to his long list of muttered complaints regarding his current predicament. It was all, “Time Lord physiology” this, and “I don’t even care for pumpkins” that, and “Maybe I should’ve let the Cybermen upgrade you lot when I had the chance.”

She wound an arm through his and he went silent and looked down at her with confusion playing across his features. “Doctor?”, she asked.

“What? I’ve already said no to the hat, Clara, and I mean it. I’ve still not quite gotten over that time we tried to play baseball and my hair got all matted down under the helmet. Babe Ruth can keep his cheeky remarks to himself next time, thank you very much!”

“Doctor.”

“Ankle warmers are for girls no matter what you say, Clara, and I am not falling for that one again! Sure, there was time when I thought a fez or even sandshoes were the height of fashion but I’ve learned a lot since then. I’m older. Wiser. And to be quite honest wit…mmph!”

Before he had the time to ramble on any further Clara had grabbed him by the oversized scarf and pulled his mouth down to meet hers. She pressed her lips to his firmly and kissed him slowly, giving him ample time to react. And react he did as he gently curled his arms around her waist and tugged her closer on a sigh. Her forgotten tea fell to the parched grass as her fingers would their way into his soft curls and scratched out a word in circular Gallifreyan that made him smile as he pulled back for air.

He loosened his grip fractionally before dipping back down to give her one more peck for good measure, ignoring the stares of the people around them. She rubbed the tip of her nose against his and let their foreheads meet as their breath mingled in little puffs in the chilly air.

“So, what were you saying?”, she asked.

“I…ahem…it wasn’t important.”, he said turning away and scooting a little further from her.

“You mean you’ve forgotten what it was because I snogged you.”, she smirked as he coughed in response.

“No! I just decided that maybe now wasn’t the proper time to mention it.”, he said to that section of ground over there.

“You mentioned the mating cycle of fruit bats to my class of 10-year-olds when you came to pick me up from school yesterday and you think post-snog is a bad time to mention whatever it was you were going to say?”, she asked with brows raised in disbelief.

“Precisely, Clara. One can never be too careful with such things. One wrong word could spoil the moment.”, he ended with a tight nod to emphasize his point.

“Oh, we were having a moment, were we?”, she said through a smug grin as she scooched down the bench and leaned closer to him again.

He attempted to retreat further down the bench but misjudged his real-estate, much to his chagrin, as bottom met ground rather unceremoniously.

“Oh, Doctor, are you alright?”, she said as she perched on the end of the bench to peer over at him.

Not missing a beat, he grabbed her by the wrists and slid her easily off the bench to rest on top of him. She shrieked and giggled as he made a little “Oomph” sound when she landed.

“Oh, Clara, my Clara. I’ve never been better.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fic is based on an Emily Bronte quote, "Every leaf speaks bliss to me fluttering from the autumn tree." This is from her poem "Fall, Leaves, Fall". I love her poetry. It's a bit melancholy but so well-worded.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this fic. I tend to go overboard on the fluff with these two because I find them so adorable...I will not apologize! lol!


End file.
